


nutella

by sawbones (orphan_account)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Nutella, kinkmeme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sawbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazelnut spread isn't the only treat on the menu during the filming of the recent German NT Nutella adverts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nutella

Mats thought Dennis looked as though he could have been made of the Nutella they were advertising; smooth, and warm and sweet as he nestled in between his legs, his dark head tipped back against Mats' bare chest as Manuel worked him eagerly with his mouth. Every now and again the keeper would stop and smack his lips, glance over at Benni pressed against his side and grin as though he was eating the most delicious treat. If Benni cared, he didn't show it. He had barely looked at anyone but his Schalke team-mate all day, from making cow eyes at him over the breakfast table to looking like he had heard the voice of god that evening when Manuel himself had so eloquently proposed they all had sex with each other - "because it would probably be really nice". 

And it was really nice. It was very really nice, probably one of the nicest things Mats had experience for quite a while, but from his position he couldn't help but feel a little bit left out. In the dressing room he'd been at the center of attention. It had all started when he had dipped his fingers in one of the Nutella jars in the dressing room left over from filming, and sucked each one thoroughly clean as he flipped through a day old newspaper. He had only just started on the crossword when he realised the conversation had died, and that instead all eyes were on him. Suddenly, Manuel had grabbed his hand and pulled those sticky fingers from Mats' mouth with a wet pop and stuck them unceremoniously into his own. Benni made a noise like he'd been punched in the gut, and Dennis laughed low and easy from his seat in the corner, and all it took was one suggestion mumbled around his those fingers before they all put their hands on him.

Manuel sucked him dry before they had to start filming again. Dennis had dug his fingers into Mats' shoulders as the blonde swallowed him to the root, "Look at him. My god, he loves it. Look at him--" he kept murmuring disbelievingly, as if it was possible to look anywhere else in room. Benni was holding the hand that Manuel had kissed, his thumb rubbing small circles across his knuckles. But now in some hastily rented room of a non-descript hotel they had traded places, with Dennis taut as a drum in his arms as Manuel licked hot wet stripes up the underside of his cock before taking as much of him back into his mouth as he could (which, coincidentally, was quite a lot). He had nothing to do but kiss the top of his head, occasionally thumb the dark nubs of his nipples, and try to catch Benni's eye.

"Dennis, turn over," he said softly, and the Hamburg defender's eyes fluttered open but he didn't move. Mats added a little more firmly, "Dennis, turn over. I want you to fuck me." 

Naturally this got a stronger response. Dennis half sat up, looking more than a little dazed, and Mats nudged Manuel with his foot to get him to move. However, Manuel clearly had different plans. Instead of letting go he held on tighter, pinning Dennis to the bed by his hips and redoubling his efforts. Mats groaned as Dennis moaned, but Benni decided enough was enough and rather impatiently stuck his hands between Manuel's thick thighs and grabbed him by his half-hard cock. Unlike his team-mate, who had taken to the whole thing like a duck to water, he was finding the situation to be a little over-whelming and a hot blush warmed his face as he asked with his eyes rather than his mouth if Manuel could at least kiss him for a little while. The keeper jumped like a dog whose tail had just been twisted, and immediately his focus was switched, allowing Dennis to somewhat half-heartedly wriggle away from him. He reached out with an almost-apologetic smile, took Benni gently by the ears and kissed him. Benni, of course, melted like butter in his very capable hands with a sigh so theatrical it was enough to make Mats chuckle into his own kiss with a slightly rubber-boned Dennis.

They kissed lazily for some time, Mats letting Dennis regain his wits (he hadn't even came yet but Mats knew what it was like to be on the recieving end of that tongue) and Manuel letting Benni adjust to the idea that someone, at some point, was probably going to fuck him that evening. It was relaxed and easy, and not nearly as awkward as any of them had expected it to be - 'don't think of it as sex, think of it as a team building excercise' someone had earlier amidst the tangle of limbs in a way that was almost off-puttingly like Jogi, and their smiles cracked and they laughed together. 

They progressed from kissing to groping quickly, and Dennis's muscular thigh pressed firmly between his legs was starting to drive Mats crazy. He reached blindly for the bedside table where Manuel - with all the foresite of a keeper and a captain - had set out a handful of condoms, a bottle of lube, a glass of watter and a small damp towel. He managed to grab the bottle and a foil square, and pushed them quite urgently at the man on top of him, "C'mon, before I die!"

"You're pretty impatient for a defender," Dennis teased with a letcherous eyebrow wiggle, earning himself a smack in the arm and a false glare. He grinned and tore the packet open, before carefully rolling the condom onto his painfully hard cock. He then popped the cap on the bottle, applied a liberal amount on himself and some on his fingers, before handing it over to Manuel's outstretched hand. He stroked Mat's toned stomach fondly, and watching his face for any signs of discomfort or wanting to stop, pressed one slippery finger into him up to the second knuckle, "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's good. Keep going," Mats insisted, spreading his legs a little further in encouragement. Dennis complied by adding a second finger carefully, trying not to rush things even though all he wanted to do was bury himself up to the hilt in Mats. The way his breath hitched as he scissored his fingers was almost too much, and he leaned forward kiss at his jawline and the corner of his slack lips. But suddenly he stopped, and Mats opened one eye in confusion - the was a very urgent, practically pornographic moaning coming from somewhere, and it certainly wasn't from either of them. He half sat up with Dennis's fingers still in him to see what he was missing - and froze.

They had become so focused on their own romping they had failed to notice how their friends were progressing, and they certainly seemed to be getting along well. Manuel had put one of Benni's long legs over his shoulder, and he had three fingers inside of him so deep his palm was flat against his peachy ass. The younger Schalker had haphazardly thrown an arm over his face, hiding his half-pained expression as best as he could but there was no disguising the shameless needy noises he was making. Combined with his kiss-swollen parted lips and flushed sweat-sheened skin, it was definitely a sight all three of them wanted to remember for a very long time. Eventually Manuel noticed his slack-jawed audience, and with a wink and a final twist of his wrist he reached across and pulled Benni's arm away from his face. He tossed his head from side to side, his brow creased in a slight frown before he opened his eyes to blink owlishly at his admirers.

"W-why did you stop?" he asked. He looked from Manuel, to Dennis and Mats, "What is it?"

"It's...you!" Dennis said with a laugh. Benni groaned, and tried to cover his face again but Manuel was still holding his arm.

"No, no, let them see you," he murmered, "They like it."

"Love it," Mats corrected, and although he was still squirming under their scrutiny Benni couldn't hide his smile this time. This was his first time with a man - _men_ , and team-mates at that - and it showed. Dennis leaned over and kissed him fondly, and then Manuel, before returning his attention back to the man beneath him with a cocked brow. They shared a grin.

"Interlude over. Let's fuck?"

Mats' laugh was cut short by Dennis thrusting into him suddenly. Although he had been well prepared, there was a delicious burn and the sensation of being all at once so _full_ was enough to strike him dumb. It was a little awkward at first as they gradually found each other's rhythm, before settling into a slow, deliberate grind that was both amazing and infuriating. Each stroke was powerful and thorough, drawn out enough to make Mats whine like a dog beneath his breath.

"Fuck me," he urged, "C'mon, just do it!"

"That's what I'm doing," Dennis said distractedly, unable to let the opportunity for a joke pass even in their position. If Mats heard him, he gave no indication, but instead started bucking his own hips faster, throwing them off rhythm and forcing his partner to speed up before things became uncomfortable. This seemed to please him, and his whines melted into a litany of 'yes, yes, yes' which was promptly swallowed by a deep and forceful kiss. After Manuel's administrations it was obvious that the Hamburg defender was not going to last much longer at their new pace but Mats was determind to make the most of it. He wrapped his strong legs around Dennis's waist, pulling him closer and as deep as possible, one hand at the back of his head holding him into the kiss, and another crushed between them pulling at his own pre-cum slicked cock. Dennis came hard and fast, tightly wrapped up in his friend, his pistoning hips stuttering as he suddenly went rigid and moaned against his lips. They stayed like that for a moment until Mats loosened his grip with a grin, and peppered the blissed-out face above him with soft smooches. As they rolled appart, he pulled the towel from the bed-side table and tenderly cleaned both of them with soft and patience swipes.

"Mmmph, I love your face," Dennis purred as he leaned his head against Mat's shoulder. He reached across to where he was still hard and began to stroke him leisurely, "Your bedroom eyes just scream for a good hard fuck even if you've just had one."

Mats half-sighed half-laughed as he tossed the towel on the floor somewhere, and let his legs part again slightly for Dennis as they made themselves comfortable in the heap of pillows at the head of the bed, settling down to watch the on-going show. The Schalkers were more-or-less in the same position they had been left in, with Benni on his back and Manuel fingering him, only this time he had slid down to settle between his thighs to suck him a little while he worked his fingers. Every now and again, when Manuel got the angle right, Benni's left leg would spasm with a little mewl which sent their audience into a fit of giggles. Although he was trying hard not to laugh too, the keeper could tell his friend was becoming self-concious again and decided enough was enough. With one last swirl of his tongue, he propped himself up on his hands, "Are you ready?"

Benni blinked at at the man between his legs, bit his lip and nodded slightly. Manuel pushed himself to his knees and pulled the bottle of lubricant for the tangle of the sheets and began to slick himself up properly. He had been half-hard for a while now and with each slippery stroke he grew harder. Although his eyes never left Benni's face, Benni was staring at his dick with something between horror and lust - like the rest of the keeper, it was large and thick and flushed.

"No, no--" Benni began, looking from Manuel's leaking cock to his ever-serene face and back again, "There's no way that will fit in me!"

"Relax Howedes," Manuel said soothingly, and stroked his thighs with a small smile, "I had three fingers in you, and it wasn't so bad, no? I have big hands, look."

Benni stared at the two large hands stretched out in front of him and although he didn't look any less panicked, he didn't move to stop them when they carefully pulled his knees apart. Manuel kept his golden head low as he positioned himself, murmuring things too quietly for Mats or Dennis to hear, and occasionally he would recieve a nod or a noise of agreement. He kissed him and stroked his hair like someone might pet a dog, tweaked his ears and cupped his face as though he was holding something precious. Mats knew he needed to take his time because not everyone was so easy with these things, but part of him just wanted them to fuck like rabbits already. He smirked. Maybe Dennis was right, maybe he was pretty impatient for a defender.

Eventually, as they kissed once more Manuel slowly pushed himself into Benni. The other man was surprisingly limp in his arms and his chest fluttered as he tried to keep his breath. They stayed still for a moment before he pulled out and carefully thrust back in. A noise escaped from Benni like he had just stubbed his toe and Manuel froze, only to be told in a hiss _nononokeepgoing_. This gave him confidence and his thrusts, although still measured, picked up pace into a steady rocking rhythm. Dennis wished he was behind them so he could watch the muscles in the keeper's broad back tense and flex with each move but he was too warm and comfortable to sit up, nevermind crawl to the end of the bed, so instead he reached across and ran his hand across one shoulder and down one perfectly sculpted arm. Manuel grabbed his hand when it reached his wrist, kissed it and squeezed it tightly all without looking up or breaking his stride. He hadn't forgotten about the others, he had plans for them later - but first he had to take care of Benni.

It took all of Manuel's self-control not to fuck Benni into the mattress. None of them had expected him for be so receptive or so vocal - he responded to every touch, every kiss and thrust with more enthousiasm and enjoyment than any of them could have hoped for. He threw his head back, exposing the long pale line of his throat has his fingers scrambled for purchase on Manuel's back, and his earlier shyness was completely forgotten as he moaned and begged and praised like he had been doing that sort of thing for years. It was amazingly sexy, but Manuel had an idea - he was going to give Mats and Dennis a little show. Without warning, he rolled onto his back, his strong grip pulling the other man smoothly with him so he was sitting (looking more than a little confused) in his lap. The keeper grinned up at him and wiggled his hips suggestively, his hands holding him loosely near the crease of his thighs. Benni glanced over at the two men lying beside them and saw they were perfectly engrossed, which thrilled his newly-discovered secret exhibitionist side. Biting his bottom lip, he placed his hands on Manuel's broad chest and slowly lifted himself up before bringing himself back down suddenly, forcing a moan out of himself. From his new position he held the control and could fuck himself at his own pace on his best friend's cock, and it was amazing. He closed his eyes tightly and let his instincts take over - he tried what felt natural, tried to immitate some of the pornos he would never tell anyone he'd watched, tried whatever it took to get himself off and it wasn't long before he could feel himself getting closer and closer with every grinding stroke. Manuel was nearly there too judging by the quite frankly embarrassing sounds he was making. His strong fingers left white-red stripes across Benni's hips as he pushed and pulled him back and before before finally he came deep inside him with a satisfied grunt. Without missing a beat he grabbed Benni's leaking cock and swiftly jerked him to completion - the defender smothered his wail with his hands and slumped quite bonelessly forward onto Manuels chest, either unaware or uncaring of the sticky mess between them.

The four friends lapsed into easy silence, enjoying the post-coital haze and shared bodyheat. Manuel gently rolled Benni off of him and stretched out on the bed, while Dennis was dozing lightly, pressed up againt Mats who was slouched against the headboard. He pushed the sleeping man aside and stood up, stooping to pick up his boxers on the way to the bathroom. 

"You better not be thinking about putting them on," came a voice from the heap of bodies on the bed. Mats turned to see Manuel sprawled out with his hands behind his head, watching him with heavy-lidded eyes and filthy grin, "I'm not nearly done with you yet."


End file.
